


The Darkness of Nightmares

by LunarEclipse



Series: The King and Queen's Sorcerer [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur and Gwen help, Arthur and Gwen take care of Merlin, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mentions of Death, Merlin has guilt issues, Multi, Nightmares, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Soulmates, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarEclipse/pseuds/LunarEclipse
Summary: Guilt was a horrid feeling, it dug it's way into your skin, into your heart, into your very soul.Guilt was a feeling Merlin knew very well.It attacked him at random moments, and hurt him when he was down. Guilt was a sly little thing that snuck up on you when you least expected it. Which was why it mostly appeared his in nightmares.Luckily his King and Queen knew how to make him feel safe and reassured after such attacks.





	The Darkness of Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I would wait to see if you guys wanted more, but I wrote this and well, here we are :D
> 
> Ps. I really do love Morgana, because as they say villians aren't born, they're made. I prefer her when she wasn't insane though.
> 
> Pps. I suck at titles

_ Horrid images flashed through his head. Images of Morgana, how she looked upon him with such betrayal, of how she had hurt so many people, hurt him and hurt  _ **_Arthur_ ** _ , had hurt  _ **_Gwen_ ** _ , how she had hurt Leon and Percival and Gwaine and Elyan and  _ **_Lancelot._ ** _ How she had hurt so many people and he could have done something! He should have told her the truth, helped her sooner! _

_ He should have done anything! Now she's  _ **_dead_ ** _ and Lancelot is  _ **_dead_ ** _ and Arthur was so close! So many wonderful people have suffered at her hands and he knew, he  _ **_knew_ ** _ he could have helped more. But now it was all burning to the ground and he couldn't breathe, his face felt clammy and he was screaming for Morgana to listen to him, he needed to- _

 

“Merlin!”

 

_ Who? He screamed louder. He was terrified, he had to get Arthur to safety, he had to get Morgana to listen, he didn't want anyone else to- _

 

_ “ _ Merlin wake up!”

 

The warlock shot up, his thin form shivering heavily, his trembling hands came up to his face and covered it, sobs resounding in his chest as tears filled his eyes.

“Merlin” a soothing voice cooed and Merlin looked up with a blink, tears clinging to his long eyelashes. Gwen was in front of him, kneeling on their bed, she wore a simple nightgown, her hair in a messy ponytail, her hands gently touched his knees and she gave him a loving smile “look at me” she whispered her eyes full of concern.

Merlin shuddered, the tears finally slipping down his cheeks like wet diamonds on porcelain.

A firm hand settled on his thigh and Merlin jumped causing a nearby oil lamp to explode.

“Merlin stay with us” Arthur's deep voice sent calming waves down his spine, the King wore loose trousers and no shirt, his blue eyes were piercing, his blond hair pushed back from his face.

Merlin himself tangled his hands in the sleeves of the long tunic he wore, shorts on his gangly legs “i-i'm sorry” he wept closing his eyes and bowing his head. He heard shuffling and Gwen appeared on his right a soothing hand rubbing circles on his back, while Arthur gripped one of Merlin's hands tight, a steady figure.

The both kept him grounded, that was for sure. Gwen's free hand gently wiped his face, her lips pecking his “you haven't screamed that loud in a while darling, what was it this time?” She inquired sternly a hand now holding his chin, Merlin let out a shuddering breath, he needed them to be stern right now, to be there and firm, to ground him so he wouldn't float away from all of this.

Merlin tried to speak but his throat felt strained, he opened his mouth and licked his dry lips before trying again. “Morgana” he rasped. Gwen's lips tightened and her eyes glistened, she shared a look with Arthur who got up and poured a glass of water for Merlin.

“Merlin drink” Arthur ordered gently, stroking the other man's cheek as he held the glass to Merlin's chapped lips.

Merlin drank greedily and shook his head when he finished looking down “i-i should have done more for her, I should have, have told her the truth,maybe then she wouldn't have” Merlin's lips quivered and Gwen shook her head patting his face “you look at me, right now Merlin!” She ordered her voice cracking. 

Her brown eyes were damp and she pulled him to her chest her arms squeezing him tightly “what Morgana did was not your fault! She, she made her bed and then she had to lie in it” Gwen was running her hands through Merlin's hair.

“Morgana was many things Merlin, she was these things because of people like my father and Morgause, she was things things because of the choices  _ she  _ made.” Arthur's voice was strong,even if his eyes were saddened slightly “you've always done what you've thought was best, and in the end we've made it, what happened to me and others, to Lancelot and the many people that were hurt in Morgana’s rage, none of it” Arthur gripped Merlin's shoulders tightly and turned him so they faced each other “ **_none_ ** _ of it"  _ he urged and pressed a sweet kiss to the corner of Merlins mouth “was your fault” Arthur finished, wiping away tears the had fell from Merlin’s eyes.

“What did I do to deserve you two?” Merlin inquired after a few minutes of silence. Gwen hummed and leaned against his back pressing gentle kisses up and down his neck, causing Merlin to squirm a bit “I feel we should be asking that ourselves” she practically purred and locked eyes with Arthur.

What had they done indeed? What had the King and Queen done to deserve such a kind soul, Merlin who snorted when he laughed too hard, who always brought them breakfast, who whined and complained about sleeping in the middle, but always ended up latching onto one of them in his sleep.

Merlin who had so much power thrumming under his skin,swirling in his very veins, but chose to serve them, to give himself to them so easily when he could have the entire world in the palm of his hand. The man who still screamed and sobbed in his dreams, still full of guilt for so many things that he could have never changed, whose heart is so pure and good that he weeps for a woman like Morgana.

A man who blames himself for so many things, who is so wonderful and sweet, delightfully clumsy and exceedingly adorable at times.

What had they done indeed, to deserve an angel such as him?

“Are you feeling better?” Arthur asked and Merlin smiled “I'm feeling better than you look” He quipped and Arthur growled playfully connecting their lips in a passionate kiss.

Gwen gently kissed Merlin's earlobe causing said man to shudder and pull back from the kiss; breathless.

“My turn?” She inquired and Merlin smiled letting her kiss him, Gwen's kiss was just as passionate but gentler than Arthur's, still she sucked on his bottom lip before pulling away.

Arthur gave her a kiss next and Merlin watched with bruising lips and a loving smile. Gwen pulled back when Merlin yawned suddenly, his eyes watering.

Gwen raised an eyebrow and clicked her tongue teasingly “I think our boy is ready for bed Arthur” she cooed and Merlin flushed at Arthur's snort “indeed my Queen” he stated dramatically.

The blonde flopped onto the bed and pulled Merlin to his chest, the smaller man wriggled grumpily but slowly fell asleep, Gwen laughed lightly and put out all the lights in the room before sliding into bed and curling up to Merlin's back, holding Arthur's hand and resting their intertwined fingers on Merlin's hip. “I love you” she whispered to Arthur, his face barely visible with the moonlight bleeding into the room.

“I love you too” he returned squeezing her hand and kissing Merlin's fluffy head, which was tucked under his chin.

“I love you two too” Merlin mumbled sleepily and the King and Queen shared amused smiles.

 

_ Yes they were a little damaged, a little broken, but together they were whole. _

 

Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts and I'll see what I can do, I'll hopefully be posting more in this world so let's see what happens!
> 
> Have a great day/night!


End file.
